


Scrambling

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: It's been three weeks since Harry has seen Ginny, and when they parted, Molly interrupted them before "it" happened. When he returns, a little pick-up game of Quidditch leads to something else entirely.





	Scrambling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Her bra hung unclasped, barely clinging to her shoulders. Her lovely, flowery scented hair was mussed up and nearly as wild as his own. Her breathing came in shallow gasps and her pupils blocked the chocolate irises he loved so much. Her lips were puffy from their kisses and she had three hickeys on her neck.

 

His shirt was off and lying on the floor next to her shorts and his trousers while his cock was beginning to poke its head out the slit of his boxer shorts. He looked down at his own body to find he was littered with his own love bites and the tip of his penis was wet. Try as he might to make the erection go away, Ginny’s sexy scent wafted through the air, filling his mind with delectably sinful thoughts. 

 

But it was not meant to go any further.

 

Her mother was standing in the doorway of Ginny’s room, looking ready to kill. In all the years Harry had known her, he never felt smaller or more ashamed than he did at that moment. Looking at the expression on Molly Weasley’s face as she discovered what they were nearly up to brought back memories of sitting in detention with Severus Snape; the loathing was palpable.

 

“Harry, I just wanted to let you know that your manager is here to pick you up. Apparently, you missed the train.”

 

At that, Harry scrambled for his clothing and hastily dressed. He’d forgotten that that the team’s departure was rescheduled. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath as the eyes of the Weasley woman focused on him. Once he was dressed, he pressed a quick kiss to Ginny’s cheek and whispered an ‘I love you’ before slipping out of the room, not wanting to make eye contact with Mrs. Weasley. At the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the beginnings of the inevitable argument, quickly grabbed his rucksack and marched to the door, all the while avoiding the eyes of Chuck Thompson, his team manager.

 

“So, Potter, you wear flowered t-shirts now?” Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the shirt he had put on. 

 

He swore as he glanced down and realised he had put on Ginny’s shirt instead of his own. “Come one, let’s go.” Harry walked past the older man and heard Chuck’s laughter as he began to follow him to the outskirts of the wards surrounding The Burrow.

 

~*~

 

As Harry Potter walked toward the home of his girlfriend, he had a feeling of trepidation for the first time in his life. The last time he was here, he nearly flew out of the house after being discovered nearly shagging Ginny up in her room. He was unsure of how he would be greeted or if he and Ginny would get a minute alone at all. He’d been gone for three weeks travelling with the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, for whom he played Seeker. They’d been on a tour of Europe and Asia, playing matches against national teams in preparation for the upcoming World Quidditch Cup next year. He had a few letters from Ginny while he was gone, and either she neglected to tell him what her mother said, or she felt it wasn’t important. His stomach began knotting itself the closer he got to The Burrow. The anticipation of a tongue-lashing was giving him an ulcer.

 

As he came over the rise, Harry saw several brooms flying over the paddock used for Quidditch. Even though he played Quidditch for a living, there was nothing more relaxing than a pick up game with the Weasleys.

 

“Harry, mate! Good to see you!” called one of the Weasleys from the air. There were three red-heads up there, and none of them were Ginny. Harry watched the Weasley drift down back to Earth and noticed that it was Fred, which meant that George was there as well. Ron was still up in the air, watching those on the ground.

 

“Before you ask, Ginny’s not here.” Harry’s heart sunk. “Mum sent her to the Lake District with Luna. Seems she thought Ginny would get into less trouble over there.” Both twins had an irritating gleam in their eyes.

 

“Oh.” His eyes fell on the grass under the tree to the left where he touched Ginny’s naked breasts for the first time. Memories would have to be all he had this trip, he reckoned, deciding that perhaps he should have just gone home to his empty flat.

 

“Cheer up, Harry. She’ll be home this afternoon.” Harry felt like throwing his arms around Fred but instead threw his rucksack to the ground and jumped up on his broom, suddenly in a much better mood.

 

“Hiya, Harry,” Ron greeted him. “I heard Mum got you in a bit of a compromising position before you left.”

 

“Like it never happened to you, Ron,” Harry teased. “So Hermione here, too?” There was rarely a time that Ron was without Hermione.

 

“No. Brazil. I couldn’t get the time off.” 

 

“Oh sorry, there, mate. You and me against the twins?” Ron returned Harry’s smile.

 

“Well, Charlie loaned me his Snitch and we were seeing who could catch it the fastest. So far, George is in the lead at six minutes, thirty-five seconds.”

 

“Oh you Weasleys are so slow,” Harry challenged. “Fred, George! Get our stopwatches. Here comes a lesson in Snitch catching!” The twins soon joined Harry and Ron in the air above the Devonshire countryside, taking turns chasing Charlie’s custom-made Golden Snitch.

 

Hours flew by as the four young wizards chased the Snitch and Harry had brought the time down to two minutes fifty-eight seconds. Harry was currently hovering in the air, scanning for the flying ball among the trees surrounding the paddock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A small golden sphere shot past him and he took off like lightening. Leaning onto the broom handle, Harry felt his hair fly in the wind, feeling the familiar thrill at getting close to the Snitch. His prey, with a sudden burst of speed, jetted off toward The Burrow, leaving Harry in its wake. With a quick dash to the left, he went around the building and met the Snitch on the other side. As he was about to grasp it in his hand, something new grabbed his attention. And it was much more interesting. And prettier. 

 

It was Ginny. In a bikini.

 

A very small bikini.

  
With the view inside getting his full attention, the Snitch flew away and Harry didn’t even notice. She was standing in her room with her back toward him, wearing a dark blue bikini that left very little to Harry’s imagination. As Harry hovered outside her window, his eyes slowly travelled down her body. Her hair was in a ponytail that gently brushed her shoulders. Shoulders that Harry knew to be extremely soft. The lightly tanned skin of her back was broken into sections by the thin shoulder straps and a band across the bottom that would easily open with a flick of the wrist. Harry swallowed hard as he noticed the tent in his joggers. 

  
As if reading Harry’s mind, Ginny reached back and released the hook on the back of her suit, letting it fall off her shoulders and drift to the floor. Harry felt light headed and automatically reached inside his joggers to wrap his hand around his throbbing penis.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He imagined himself dragging his lips slowly across her smooth back, licking a little trail that he was sure would drive her crazy. His lips would then go to her shoulders and work their way down her front and stop at her breasts. Harry swallowed again at the thought of placing his lips on her breasts, sucking her hard nipples into his mouth, making her moan and call his name while she squirmed beneath him, begging for more.

  
Harry watched Ginny’s hands move to her hips and slowly drag the material down before stepping out of the bikini bottoms. Her hands then moved up her sides and rested, Harry was sure, on her own breasts. Her head fell to the side, exposing Harry’s favourite spot to kiss. She was killing him.

  
With new material to look at, Harry began to picture his hands gliding over her round backside and squeezing each cheek in his hands before sliding down her full hips. Harry could almost feel her soft skin under his fingertips as he pictured moving down her stomach and over her thighs. He longed to move those hands between her legs and discover her secret places. He sighed, feeling his erection grow harder and his fingers began to stroke it gently, then harder, making his breath come in quick shallow gasps. Harry’s eyes widened even more as Ginny bent down to the floor to retrieve her bathing suit presenting him with a glorious full moon. All at once, Harry felt himself twitch and pulse under his fingers. His other hand left the broom handle and slammed against the clapboard of the house to steady him. He then let out a half-scream, half-groan as he came, spattering his hand.

 

The combination of the noise of Harry’s hand on the wall and his scroan was enough to make Ginny turn around at look out the window. Their eyes met and all Harry could think about was what he must look like with his hand inside his joggers covered with cum and his other hand bracing himself against the outer wall of The Burrow. It was then that Ginny smiled. Whimpering, Harry took his hand off the house and dashed away.

 

Once he was away from the house, Harry did a quick Cleansing Charm on himself and headed back toward the paddock. Realising he was without the Golden Snitch, he had to think fast of an excuse for losing the darned thing. The truth was positively out of the question, and no one would believe that he would really lose the Snitch. There would be questions from the Weasley brothers and Harry felt a certain dread wash over him; he was a terrible liar.

 

As the paddock came into view, Harry circle around and made his way down to the others. They were all standing around, waiting for him. 

 

“Harry! What the bloody hell took you so long? We thought you fell off your broom!” Ron shouted with an anxious look on his face. It was Charlie’s Snitch and Ron really didn’t want to get on his brother’s bad side. “You got it, didn’t you?” 

 

“Um, Ron, well, I’m sorry. It got away.” Harry knew he was blushing as he remembered the real reason he lost the Snitch. The eruption Harry knew was coming began to show in Ron’s face; his eyes widened and he set his jaw. Ron’s breathing also increased and Harry began to prepare himself for the worst.

 

“WHAT? You’re a fucking professional Seeker, Harry! How the hell could you lose the damn thing?” Ron was madder than a hornet, making Harry’s mind go a mile a minute trying to think of an excuse.

 

“Um, it was pretty fast, Ron.” Harry ran a nervous hand through his wind-swept hair.

 

“Bloody hell, Harry. I don’t believe it!” Ron started pacing. “Charlie’s gonna…”

 

“Just have to deal with it,” interrupted George. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Get over it, Ron.”

 

“He’s a fucking professional,” Ron muttered under his breath and began marching off toward the house in a huff. Harry, George and Fred watched him leave, each with a bewildered look on their respective faces.

 

“He’s mental, alright,” said Fred. “I think Hermione needs to get back soon. He hasn’t had any in about a month, you know.” Fred chuckled at his own statement. 

 

“Yeah, well, he needs to just lighten up,” Harry responded. “I didn’t mean to lose it.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t, Harry,” added George.

 

“So what happened?” inquired Fred.

 

“You always catch it.”

 

“Or perhaps did someone distract you?” Fred waggled his eyebrows at his twin. “Didn’t Ginny just get back from the Lake District with Luna?”

 

“Why yes, she did, dear brother. Speaking of which, that little blonde promised me a little snogging time when she got back.” George headed off in the direction of the house with a little lift in his step.

 

“He’s been bit, that one.” Fred shook his head as George disappeared from view.

 

“What? Did I miss something while I was gone?” _George and Luna?_ _When did that happen?_

 

“Come on, mate. Mum’ll kill us if we’re late for supper.

 

~*~

 

Showered and wearing fresh clothes, Harry walked into the back garden of The Burrow to find it full of people. 

 

“Harry! Good to see you!” He found himself engulfed in the arms of Remus Lupin. There was something different about the man. He was normally tired and generally beleaguered due to lycanthropy. But today, Remus John Lupin was almost chipper.

 

“Hi Remus. Good to see you, too. Uh, what’s going on and why are you so happy?” Harry wiggled out of the older man’s arms and looked at him curiously.

 

“I happened Harry.” Harry looked to the side to find Tonks standing there with a smug look on her face. Her arms wrapped around Remus’ waist and she looked utterly pleased with herself. “We’re getting married!” She stuck her left hand under Harry’s nose and flashed him a small diamond ring with little sapphires on it. 

 

“Oh, hey, that’s fantastic!” He gave the bride-to-be a warm hug and shook Remus’ hand enthusiastically. “You deserve it! I wish I’d known. I would have got you a gift.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about it, Harry. Just give us a really huge wedding gift, okay?” Tonks teased. Harry had never seen ether of them so happy and as he watched the two of them fawn all over each other, he felt a pang of something he never experienced before. That pang caused him to search the crowd for Ginny, hoping to find her brown eyes and find some much needed comfort.

 

Ginny had been the one to make the difference for him. She gave him something to fight for, to live for and to come home to. Things had changed somewhat when he came back. She was bitter over being left behind and treated like a child. Harry had a lot of work to do as far as building back Ginny’s trust. It took a while, but he clawed and fought for her and they were able to find their way back to each other. Harry hadn’t felt as happy or alive as he did when he was with her. He endured the time away from her due to his Quidditch career because coming back to her was the sweetest thing in the world. 

 

Harry’s eyes found her across the garden and he smiled as he saw her walk toward him. Then, to his astonishment, he felt embarrassed, thinking about what had happened at her window earlier. He hadn’t seen her since then and he wondered what she would say. Although, the smile she gave him before he flew away gave him a good idea of what she thought of it.

 

“Hey, Harry,” she purred as she wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you.” She planted a kiss on his lips that told him exactly how much she missed him. Harry felt himself get lost in her kiss and then realised they were in front of all these people. This kiss reminded him of their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. But this kiss was different than all the others. This one was full of promised passion and an incredible amount of heat. Harry let the kiss go on and on, falling into the girl in his arms.

 

Much to Harry’s dismay, Ginny drew away from him and he discovered that Mrs. Weasley had a distinctly annoyed look on her face and Ron looked rather disgusted. Whistles and catcalls reminded him again of the kiss in the common room.

 

“Hi. You look good enough to eat.” She was tanned and her hair had little gold highlights in it giving her a glow that made her look more beautiful than ever.

 

“Well, you did get a nice tasty preview earlier, didn’t you?”

 

“Uh, sorry about that. I, uh, really couldn’t help myself.” He felt somewhat embarrassed again and also turned on. He knew that memory would stay with him for a long time to come.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Harry.” She leaned into his ear and nibbled at his earlobe, a place that made Harry lose all self-control. “Would you like to see _and_ touch, Harry? I know I do.” Harry swallowed hard and managed a slight nod, feeling all the blood n his body leave his head flowing towards toward his groin, while leaving him light-headed. This party was going to be mighty difficult to get through.

 

~*~

 

After the guests left The Burrow and the Weasleys had all either gone to bed or their respective homes, Harry was completely overjoyed to find himself alone with Ginny in the sitting room, with her cuddled up next to him on the sofa and his arm around her waist. They hadn’t been alone for more than five minutes since Mrs. Weasley caught them in Ginny’s room before he left last time. It felt so right to have her head against his chest while she lazily drew circles on his shirt, sending tingles all over his body.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Mmm hmmm,” he muttered, feeling sleepy and content. “What is it?” He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her hair, smelling the flowery scent of it.

 

“We’re alone.” Ginny lifted her head and looked him in the eye. “We can, you know, do stuff.” 

 

“Uh, I…Gin…oh hell.” He pulled her up to him and kissed her with all the pent-up passion he felt for her. His arms held her tight against him as he explored her mouth with his tongue, feeling them drift away on a cloud of bliss. All previous thoughts of Mrs. Weasley and being discovered were abandoned as mouths seduced and hands explored.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening, his shirt was gone and so was Ginny’s shirt and bra and he was kneading her breasts with his hands as they lay side by side on the narrow sofa, their bodies pressed dangerously close to one another. Ginny moaned into his ear, waking him from his reverie and causing him to assess the situation in front of him.

 

“Gin? Do you…I mean, I want to. Oh gods, stop that…” he half-heartedly protested, noticing her hands had opened his trousers and were grasping for his erection. “Harry, yes. Please, I need this. I missed you so much and I love you, you know that,” she whispered breathily after kissing him again.

 

“I know. I love you, too, Ginny.” He pushed her back against the sofa and moved over her, their hips aligned and pressing into each other. His mouth met hers in a frenzy once again as they began loosening clothing. 

 

“Harry, hey…not here,” Ginny panted. Her eyes were wild and she kept moving her hands over his hot skin. Harry suddenly became aware of their surroundings and nodded. This was not the place to make love to her. But should it even happen in her parents’ house?

 

“Where? We could, um, go to my place.” The thought of having Ginny alone and naked and beautiful in his flat was something he had dreamt about for years. “Pick up your clothes and I’ll Apparate us right onto the bed.” He began nuzzling her neck, trying to convince her with his mouth.

 

“Harry, I don’t think I can wait that long.” 

 

“It’s only a couple of seconds, love. I can’t do this here in your parents’ house.” _Please, let me take you home._ “Please, Ginny.” Harry pulled away from her and gathered up their discarded clothing and stood up, holding out his hand.

 

“Right to the bedroom, Potter.” Ginny leaned in and kissed him again before pulling away, letting Harry whisk them away.

 

They landed softly on Harry’s large bed and soon put their hands to work by removing the remaining clothes that covered them. When Ginny lay in front of him, naked and beautiful, he slowly touched her soft skin with his hands, caressing her gently along her sides and up to her arms. He hooked his thumbs over her breasts and rubbed her nipples until they were hard little pebbles and she moaned into his mouth as he moved his mouth across hers in a dizzying kiss.

 

Ginny put her own hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the other side of the mattress until she straddled him and was looking down at him, making her own survey of his naked body. She moved her lands across his chest in circles, massaging him while keeping her eyes locked on his. Harry felt his penis grow larger, painfully larger, as she continued to smooth her hands across the rest of his body, inching slowly downward until her hands were surrounding his throbbing manhood.

 

“Oh…Harry,” she purred. “How could you ever keep this from me? You’re beautiful.” He watched as her head lowered itself to his groin and felt her hot, moist breath against his throbbing flesh.

 

“No, Ginny. You. I can wait. You…I need to…for you,” Harry said in short gasps. He flipped her back against the mattress and hovered above her on his knees, as if he was worshiping a goddess. “So beautiful, Gin.” He leaned over, pressing his lips gently to hers, softly kissing her, almost teasing her lips until she moaned against him and deepened the kiss on her own.

 

“Touch me, Harry. Remember how I showed you?” He remembered. They’d only done that a few times, but what lay between her legs was perhaps the most erotic sight and scent he had ever imagined. Taking a deep breath, Harry inched his hand down toward her thighs, touching as much skin as he could find and then worked his way to her wet lips, slowly inserting a finger and curving it, stroking the taut flesh inside her, making her moan. He smiled, knowing he had found the right spot. 

 

Harry continued to move his fingers inside her as he bent down to kiss her thighs softly, drowning in the sensations he was feeling. He slid himself down her body until he lay with his face even with her thighs. He removed his fingers and looked up at her flushed face and with a smile, licked his fingers clean. 

 

“Can I try something?” She nodded and watched him as he removed his glasses, placing them on his bedside table. With his mouth, he tentatively brushed against her opening, asking permission. Her arched back was his answer of encouragement, Harry became braver by pulling her sensitive flesh into his mouth, making her squirm and gasp against him. His tongue drifted inside and Harry tasted the very essence of her and revelled in what he was doing to her. He had often fantasized about doing this, and was keenly aware that reality is much better than one’s fantasy.

 

Harry continued kissing her intimately, darting in and out of her with his tongue and sucking her clitoris while his hands rubbed the sides of her thighs and finally coming to rest on her backside, holding her close to him. With a few more touches of his tongue, Ginny cried out as her body shook with her climax while Harry continued to stroke her skin, feeling rather pleased with himself. 

 

“Hmmm…that was…nice,” Ginny gasped.

 

“Just nice?” He couldn’t help but smile at her as he moved up even with her again.

 

“Well, love, I think there’s something else that needs taking care of. You feel like you’re going to explode.” Harry realised that her hand was wrapped around his erection and she began stroking him and teasing the head with her thumb. Delicious feelings were stirring in his groin and he moved his hands along her stomach and across to her back.

 

“Are you sure, Ginny?” As an answer, Ginny took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, encouraging him with her lips and tongue as their bodies fell against the mattress of the bed. She lay stretched out before Harry, causing his heart to skip a beat or two. _We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?_ His stomach began to flutter with butterflies as doubts began to surface. “Gin…I…this,” he stammered.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, Harry. We love each other and this is so right.” She kissed him again, making him feel loved beyond measure. Her lips were gentle as they urged him on, helping his hands find their way across her body, while coaxing him into position over her as she opened her legs, letting him lie between them.

 

Harry looked at Ginny again, making sure that this is what she wanted. He knew this is what he wanted, needed to have happen. He wasn’t sure how much more he could hold out and with a deep breath, he took hold of himself and guided his body into hers.

 

“Ungrrr,” he moaned. His mind was swirling with the myriad of sensations that Ginny’s tight body gave him. He never before felt anything so good in all his life and he couldn’t help himself as he began to move inside her. All he wanted to do was pound his body in and out of her and have the best orgasm of his life.

 

“Harry…” Ginny whispered into his ear. She sounded as if she was in pain, and Harry had to concentrate in order to focus on what she was trying to say to him.

 

“Wha…what?” Harry stopped himself, but only just.

 

“It…it hurts…a bit, Harry.”

 

“Oh God, Ginny, I’m sorry,” he said, feeling like the biggest git in the world and began pulling out of her.

 

“No! Stay there!” She wrapped her legs around his arse and held him there, squeezing the life out of him. “Just…just wait a second.” Harry watched her face as she got used to him being inside her. Hoping to take away her pain, he kissed her lightly and tenderly. Ginny began moving against him and he picked up her rhythm, matching her thrust for thrust. He continued to watch Ginny’s changing expression as he made love to her, seeing her face relax and tense with each thrust of their hips. 

 

The pressure inside Harry’s body built to an overwhelming crescendo as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Ahhh! Oh fuck!” He moaned unintelligibly from deep within his throat while he spilled himself into her and she held on tight. Harry felt the beginnings of Ginny’s orgasm before he fell onto her, completely spent and exhausted.

 

Harry felt dizzy with the surreal feelings he was experiencing. He and Ginny had made love. It was fabulous, even better than he thought it would be. He tilted his head up to look up at her and caught her wide smile.

 

“Pleased?” she asked. She was never more beautiful than she was right now and all he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and hold her. He rolled onto his back and pulled her close so her head rested on his chest, which was damp with sweat.

 

“That…was…bloody…wonderful…Ginny,” he said between kisses. “But I just want to know if you’re okay. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

Ginny leaned up on her elbow, looking him square in the eye. “I’m fine, Harry. I’ll be stiff in the morning, but I swear I’ve never felt better.” Her lips touched his sweaty chest lightly and she swung her leg over his hips to sit on top of him.

 

“Oh, hell, Ginny. Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt about you like this, riding me?” Harry felt that familiar stirring again and watched as Ginny took him in her hands and brought him back to life. “Do you really….fuck that’s good!” He arched his back while she stroked him until he was throbbing and ready to go again.

 

“Really?” She began kneading her breasts in her own hands and gyrating her hips against him, making him growl while he watched her pinch her own nipples. “You want me to fuck you, Harry? You want me to slide up and down your hard cock until you beg for mercy?” The mixture of her words, her actions and his imagination was more than enough to convince him that making love to her again was the best idea in the world.

 

~*~

 

For as long as she could remember, Molly Weasley would wake up at around three o’clock in the morning and check on her children as they slept. The habit started when Bill was a baby and continued as long as one of her children slept in her house, even if they were married. So it was not unusual for her to find herself walking up the stairs to the third landing where her daughter Ginny’s room was located. Turning the corner to her room, Molly noticed the door was wide open, which was rather unusual since Ginny always closed the door as she slept, a habit she developed early on from having six brothers around all the time. Her eyes immediately fell to Ginny’s perfectly made bed and Molly felt her temper rise. With a determined huff, she turned around and headed up the next flight of stairs to Charlie’s old room where Harry slept when he visited. Steeling herself to find another scene like the one she encountered three weeks ago, she swung open the door.

 

It was empty as well.

 

Turning on her slippered heels, she stomped down the stairs to the sitting room where she had left her daughter and Harry hours before. 

 

“If they think I’m letting this continue in my house, they are sorely mistaken,” she muttered to herself. Wand in hand, she walked into the sitting room and flicked on every light in the room. The settee was empty. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for an errant piece of clothing: Ginny’s black lace bra.

 

“Arthur!” she bellowed loud enough to cause the ghoul in the attic to start rumbling about, assisting her in her efforts to wake up the patriarch of the family. “Arthur! Get down here! Right now!”

 

The sound of fumbling steps told her that Arthur was on his way down. She sat calmly in the easy chair next to the fireplace, planning to fire call Harry and ordering him to bring her daughter back home where she belonged.

 

“Molly? Wassit?” Arthur asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. He left his spectacles in the room, she noticed, but decided against reminding him of that particular fact.

 

“Ginny. Harry. Gone.” Her voice was tense as she spoke holding up the discarded bra between her thumb and index finger. She watched as realisation washed over Arthur’s face and his coloured changed to the familiar tint of embarrassment. “Do you want to join me in the Floo call, Arthur?”

 

Arthur stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms and removed the bra from her hand, throwing it to the side. In a calm voice, he told her, “Molly, I’m not happy about it either. I’m rather irritated about the whole thing. But they are adults, regardless of what you think.” Molly opened her mouth to speak but he put a hand on her chin and closed her mouth for her. “I seem to recall a certain rather lusty Molly Prewett who couldn’t wait to get into my trousers once upon a time. I think our daughter has inherited your, dare I say, carnal urges?” He surprised her by kissing her lips softly, teasing them apart.

 

“Arthur,” she began, attempting to tamp down the desire that began to flood her body, “it’s just…they’re so young…and not even engaged…oh dear.” Her eyes drifted closed while Arthur began nibbling her earlobes while his hand strayed to one of her full breasts. “We can’t condone that…oh…be…haviour.” She barely got the words out before Arthur claimed her mouth again and gently urged her toward the settee Ginny and Harry occupied earlier in the evening.

 

“Are you sure you want to Floo Harry right now? No telling what he could be up to, you know,” he whispered against her neck. She felt his mouth leave her neck and he looked her in the eye. “Did you notice that Harry and I had a rather lengthy conversation during the party?” She nodded. “Well, it seems that our little girl will be made an honest woman before you know it, dear.”

 

“Oh!” Molly’s hands went to her face and tears began to well up in her eyes. “Oh Arthur!” She decided that a change in focus was necessary and turned her energies toward her husband, the one man who could make her resolve turn to jelly. She pushed Arthur against the back of the settee and fastened her mouth to his and began to show him that her carnal urges had not lessened over the years, despite what their children thought.


End file.
